With the rising popularity of social media (e.g., Twitter, Facebook, blogs), marketers and brand managers have become increasingly interested in understanding and monitoring how consumers perceive their brands and products through analyzing social media conversations. Given the massive amount of social media conversations (e.g., users post around 400 million short messages on Twitter per day), an automated methodology is needed to efficiently analyze and make sense of the content in social media conversations.